Greg Lake
The Gods January 20, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Mabel Greer's Toyshop) March 23, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by The Iveys) September 25, 1968 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45. Supporting Small Faces, Canned Heat & Tim Rose, with (compere) Dave Lee Travis) December 31, 1968 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (New Years Eve Pop & Blues Party, with John Mayall, The Small Faces, The Gunn, Spooky Tooth, Free, Amen Corner, The Flirtations, The Gods, Bonzo Dog Band, Kippington Lodege & The Big Movement. The Iveys didn't perform due to the show running late) February 16, 1969 Haverstock Hill Country Club, London, ENG (supporting Junior Eyes) March 2, 1969 Farx Blues Club, Southall, ENG (supporting Junior Eyes) March 10, 1969 Black Bull Pub Resurrection Club, Whetstone, ENG King Crimson April 9, 1969 Speakeasy, London, ENG April 11, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG April 26, 1969 Technical College, Ewell, ENG May 2, 1969 Top Rank, Bristol, ENG May 3, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG May 4, 1969 Blaizes, London, ENG May 6, 1969 London, ENG (BBC Top Gear) May 9, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG (with Savoy Brown, Junior Eyes, Turnstile & Mimi Lesandre with Forest) May 11, 1969 Haverstock Hill Country Club, London, ENG May 14, 1969 Revolution, London, ENG May 16, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting Steppenwolf & The Steamhammer) May 17, 1969 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG May 25, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG May 29, 1969 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG May 30, 1969 Speakeasy, London, ENG June 1, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Circus) June 5, 1969 Oxford University, Oxford, ENG June 8, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG June 10, 1969 Midsummer Common, Cambridge, ENG (Cambridge Midsummer Pop Festival) June 24, 1969 Technical College, Ewell, ENG June 29, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG June 30, 1969 Old Granary, Bristol, ENG July 1, 1969 Goldsmith College, London, ENG July 5, 1969 Hyde Park, London, ENG (supporting Rolling Stones) July 6, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG July 11, 1969 Mistrale Club, Beckenham, ENG July 12, 1969 Nottingham Racecourse, Nottingham, ENG ("12 hour happiness concert", with The Nice, Eclection, Yes, Juniors Eyes, Edgar Broughton Band, Idle Race, Status Quo, Caravan, Streets Of Sadness & Compere John Peel) July 13, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG July 18, 1969 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG July 19, 1969 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG (supporting Liverpool Scene, with Bakerloo Blues) July 20, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG July 26, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG July 27, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG July 28, 1969 Friars, Aylesbury, ENG August 3, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG August 5, 1969 Speakeasy, London, ENG August 9, 1969 Plumpton Racecourse, Plumpton, ENG (The 9th National Jazz, Blues & Pop Festival) August 10, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG August 11, 1969 Market Hall, Romford, ENG August 16, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG August 17, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG August 18, 1969 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG August 22, 1969 Il Rondo, Leicester, ENG August 23, 1969 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG (supported by Clouds) August 24, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG August 26, 1969 ICA Nash House, London, ENG August 30, 1969 Woodside Bay, Isle Of Wight, ENG (Isle Of Wight Festival 1969) September 3, 1969 Toby Jug, Tolworth, ENG September 5, 1969 Market Hall, Romford, ENG September 6, 1969 Quaintways, Redcar, ENG September 7, 1969 Jazz Club, Chesterfield, ENG September 12, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG (supported by Train & Tuesday's Children) September 13, 1969 Rainsbrook, Rugby, ENG (Rugby Rag Blues Festival 1969) September 14, 1969 Boat Club, Nottingham, ENG September 15, 1969 The Pavillion, Bath, ENG September 18, Penthouse, Scarborough, ENG September 20, 1969 Dagenham Roundhouse, London, ENG (postponed until October 18th) September 25, 1969 Tiffany's Club, Exeter, ENG (cancelled) September 26, 1969 Ritz, Bournemouth, ENG (cancelled) September 27, 1969 College Of Education, Bognor Regis, ENG (cancelled) October 2, 1969 Lafayette, Wolverhampton, ENG (cancelled) October 3, 1969 Goldsmiths College, London, ENG (cancelled) October 4, 1969 University Of Sussex, Brighton, ENG (cancelled) October 6, 1969 Aurora Ballroom, Gillingham, ENG (cancelled, replaced by Sam Apple Pie) October 9, 1969 York University, York, ENG October 10, 1969 City of London Polytechnic, London, ENG October 11, 1969 London College Of Printing, London, ENG (supported by Synanthesia & Skin Alley) October 17, 1969 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG October 18, 1969 Dagenham Roundhouse, London, ENG (rescheduled from September 20th) October 29, 1969 Goddard College, Plainfield, VT October 30-November 1, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supporting Super Session's Al Kooper, with Aum) November 7, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (with Iron Butterfly & Poco) November 12, 1969 Grande Riviera, Detroit, MI (With The Band) November 14-15, 1969 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI (supporting Jefferson Airplane. The 14th was cancelled when the Airplane's equipment truck driver got busted at the border and they didn't want to perform without their own equipment and light show) November 21-22, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.30, supporting Joe Cocker, Fleetwood Mac, with The Voices of East Harlem) November 28-29, 1969 Raceway, Palm Beach, FL (Palm Beach International Music & Art Festival, with Rolling Stones, Johnny Winter, Chambers Brothers, Country Joe & the Fish, Iron Butterfly, Janis Joplin, Sly & the Family Stone, Spirit, Grand Funk Railroad, Pacific Gas & Electric and many others) December 3-7, 1969 Whiskey-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Gypsy) December 11-14, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Chambers Brothers & The Nice) January 30, 1970 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG (cancelled, with Free & Mott The Hoople) March 25, 1970 BBC TV Studios, London, ENG May 18, 1970 Eisstadion, Düsseldorf, GER (Joint Meeting 1970. King Crimson didn't appear) Solo June 23, 1973 Sadlers Wells Theatre, London, ENG (Greg joins the Pete Sinfield Band, which included Mel Collins on drums, for the song "Still") Summer 1981 (Warm up gig in France) Greg Lake Band 1981 (Greg Lake, Gary Moore, Ted McKenna, Tommy Eyre, Tristram Margetts) August 30, 1981 Reading, ENG (Reading Festival 1981) October 9, 1981 Aberystwyth University, Aberystwyth, WAL October 10, 1981 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL October 12, 1981 Queensway Hall, Dunstable, ENG October 13, 1981 Norwich University, Norwich, ENG October 15, 1981 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, ENG October 16, 1981 Mayfair, Newcastle, ENG October 17, 1981 Glasgow University, Glasgow, SCOT October 18, 1981 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT October 19, 1981 Lyceum, Sheffield, ENG October 20, 1981 U.M.I.S.T, Manchester, ENG October 22, 1981 University of Kent, Canterbury, ENG October 23, 1981 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG October 24, 1981 Leicester Polytechnic, Leicester, ENG October 25, 1981 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG October 26, 1981 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG October 27, 1981 Austell Coliseum, Cornwall, ENG October 29, 1981 Crawley Leisure Center, Crawley, ENG October 30, 1981 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (supported by Voyager) November 5, 1981 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (Recorded for the King Biscuit Flower Hour radio show. Officially released in 1995 as "Greg Lake In Concert" CD) November 20, 1981 Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON November 22, 1981 Place des Nations, Montreal, QC November 25, 1981 Star Theater, Auburn, NY (concert ends abruptly due to illness) November 27, 1981 Shea's, Buffalo, NY (cancelled) November 27, 1981 Triangle Theater, Rochester, NY December 2, 1981 Warner Theater, Washington DC December 3, 1981 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ December 4, 1981 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA (supported by Novo Combo) December 5, 1981 Palladium, New York City, NY December 10, 1981 Music Theater, Royal Oak, MI (supported by Novo Combo) January 27, 1982 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (cancelled, supporting Foreigner) October 15, 1983 Woodley Park, Van Nuys, CA (KLSX Jam) December 6-8, 1983 Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN (Performing with Asia. One date broadcast via satelite as "Asia in Asia" for MTV, another night is recorded for radio show LP) December 9, 1983 Osaka Castle Hall, Osaka, JPN (Performing with Asia) September & October 1985 Warm up dates in Holland (none listed) Emerson, Lake & Powell 1986 August 15, 1986 El Paso County Coliseum, El Paso, TX August 17, 1986 Lloyd Noble Center, Norman, OK (supported by Yngwie Malmsteen) August 19, 1986 Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA (supported by Yngwie Malmsteen) August 20, 1986 Summitt Festival, Houston, TX August 21, 1986 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX August 23, 1986 Convention Center, San Antonio, TX (switched from the Municipal Auditorium) September 1, 1986 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Yngwie Malmsteen) September 3, 1986 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON September 5, 1986 Forum, Montreal, QC September 9, 1986 Civic Center, Glens Falls, NY September 12, 1986 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA September 13, 1986 Meadowlands Arena, East Rutherford, NJ (supported by Yngwie Malmsteen) September 15, 1986 Performing Arts Center, Providence, RI September 16, 1986 Greatwoods Center, Mansfield, MA September 19, 1986 Capitol Center, Landover, MD September 20, 1986 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY September 21-22, 1986 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (22nd switched to Syria Mosque from the Civic Arena) September 23, 1986 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH September 25, 1986 Hershey Park Arena, Hershey, PA September 27, 1986 Coliseum, Hampton, VA September 28, 1986 Coliseum, Richmond, VA September 30, 1986 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY October 2, 1986 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA October 4, 1986 Lakeland Arena, Lakeland, FL October 5, 1986 Knight Center, Miami, FL October 12, 1986 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC October 14, 1986 Opera House, Boston, MA October 16, 1986 Coliseum, Grand Rapids, MN October 17, 1986 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI October 18, 1986 Square Market Arena, Indianapolis, IN October 19, 1986 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL October 21, 1986 Roy Wilkins Auditorium, St. Paul, MN October 22, 1986 Mecca Arena, Milwaukee, WI October 23, 1986 Stephens Auditorium, Ames, IA October 26, 1986 Civic Auditorium, Portland, OR October 27, 1986 Paramount, Seattle, WA October 29, 1986 Henry J.Kaiser Convention Center, Oakland, CA October 30, 1986 Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA October 31, 1986 Pacific Amphitheater, Costa Mesa, CA November 1, 1986 University Amphitheatre, San Diego, CA November 2, 1986 Arizona State Fair, Phoenix, AZ Solo 1994 October 25, 1994 Hard Rock Cafe, Boston, MA (Sarah Anne Wood Benefit) October 26, 1994 Hard Rock Cafe, NYC (Sarah Anne Wood Benefit. Broadcast on WNEW-FM. Lake performs "Lucky Man" & "Heart on Ice") October 27, 1994 Hard Rock Cafe, Boston MA (Sarah Anne Wood Benefit. "Daddy" video first screened) October 28, 1994 Tower Records, Boston, MA (Sarah Anne Wood Benefit. Performance and contest to win an autographed Gibson guitar) November 12, 1994 Radisson Hotel, Rochester, NY (Greg Lake and assembled band performed a benefit concert for the Adam Walsh Foundation 10th Anniversary. Adam Walsh is the late son of John Walsh of the US TV show "America's Most Wanted." The musicians for this date include: Robert LaVaque-keyboards/guitar/vocals, Robbie Robertson-bass, Keith Weschler-drums, John Engard-guitar and Joan Burton-backing vocals) December 14, 1994 Landmark Theater, Syracuse, NY (Sarah Anne Wood Benefit) December 17, 1994 WTEN Studios, Albany, NY (Sarah Anne Wood Benefit, with Empire State Youth Corale) Ringo Starr And His All Starr Band *Line-Up: *Ringo Starr - vocals, drums *Greg Lake - bass, guitar, vocals *Ian Hunter - guitar, vocals *Roger Hodgson - guitar, vocals *Howard Jones - keyboards, vocals *Sheila E - drums, percussion, vocals July 26, 2001 Casino Rama, Rama, ON July 27, 2001 Molson Centre, Montreal, QC July 28, 2001 Freedom Hill, Sterling Heights, MI July 29, 2001 Mountaineer Racetrack, Chester, WV August 1, 2001 Jones Beach Amphitheater, Wantagh, NY August 2, 2001 Mohegan Sun Casino, Uncasville, CT August 3, 2001 New York City, NY (US TV "The Today Show") August 4, 2001 Fleet Boston Pavilion, Boston, MA August 5, 2001 Riley Rink, Manchester, VA August 7, 2001 Meadowbrook Farm Arts Center, Gilford, NH August 9, 2001 P.N.C. Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ August 10, 2001 Taj Mahal, Atlantic City, NJ August 11, 2001 Harbor Center, Portsmouth, VA August 13, 2001 Chastain Park Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA August 14, 2001 Broward Center, Fort Lauderdale, FL August 15, 2001 USF Sun Dome, Tampa, FL August 16, 2001 Horseshoe Casino, Biloxi, MS August 18, 2001 Billy Bob's, Fort Worth, TX August 19, 2001 Six Flags, Oklahoma City, OK August 21, 2001 Fox Theater, St. Louis, MO August 22, 2001 Rosemont Theatre, Chicago, IL August 23, 2001 Minnesota State Fair, Minneapolis, MN August 25, 2001 Fiddler's Green Amphitheatre, Greeley, CO August 27, 2001 Schnitzer Concert Hall, Portland, OR August 28, 2001 Chateau Ste. Michelle, Woodinville, WA August 30, 2001 Universal Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA August 31, 2001 Chronicle Pavilion, Concord, CA September 1, 2001 Rio Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas, NV September 2, 2001 San Diego State University Open Air Theatre, San Diego, CA Solo October 19, 2003 Ronnie Scott's, London, ENG (Charity concert for the Teenager Cancer Trust, with RD Crusaders: Roger Daltrey, Pete Townshend, Sam Brown, Richard Desmond, Nick Newall, Gary Moore, Gary Brooker & Zoot Money) October 17, 2004 Ronnie Scott's, London, ENG (Charity concert for the Teenager Cancer Trust, with RD Crusaders: Roger Daltrey, Robert Plant, Richard Desmond, Russ Ballard, Gary Brooker, Gary Moore, Nick Newall, Simon Townshend, Zoot Money & Alan Rodgers) October 18, 2004 Hippodrome, London, ENG (Charity concert for the Teenager Cancer Trust, with RD Crusaders: Roger Daltrey, Robert Plant, Richard Desmond, Russ Ballard, Gary Brooker, Gary Moore, Nick Newall, Simon Townshend, Zoot Money & Alan Rodgers) November 27, 2004 Bremen Arena, Bremen, GER (German TV show "50 Years Of Rock - The Love Songs", with Mandoki Soulmates: Leslie Mandoki, Eric Burdon, Ian Anderson, Jack Bruce, Lou Gramm, Manfred Mann, Percy Sledge & Scott McKenzie) January 25, 2005 Arena auf Schalke, Gelsenkirchen, GER (German soccer team benefit game for Tsunami victims, with Mandoki Soulmates: Leslie Mandoki, Bobby Kimball & Paul Carrack playing "Imagine") June 29-July 2, 2005 Franz Liszt Highschool for Music, Weimar, GER (recordings with the famous 'Thomaner Choir' and workshop with students) Greg Lake Band 2005 (Greg Lake, Florian Opahle, Trevor Barry, David Arch, Brett Morgan) October 2, 2005 Alte Oper, Erfurt, GER (cancelled) October 3, 2005 Steintor, Halle, GER (cancelled) October 4, 2005 Alter Schlachthof, Dresden, GER (cancelled) October 5, 2005 Passionskirche, Berlin, GER (cancelled) October 7, 2005 Salierhalle, Winterbach, GER (cancelled) October 9, 2005 Roxy, Ulm, GER (cancelled) October 11, 2005 Capitol, Hannover, GER (cancelled) October 12, 2005 Muffathalle, München, GER (cancelled) October 14, 2005 Sendesaal des HR, Frankfurt, GER (cancelled) Greg Lake UK Tour 2005 October 22, 2005 Assembly Hall, Tunbridge Wells, ENG October 23, 2005 Assembly Hall, Worthing, ENG October 24, 2005 Cliffs Pavilion, Southend, ENG October 27, 2005 Swan Theatre, High Wycombe, ENG October 28, 2005 Hall for Cornwall, Truro, ENG October 29, 2005 Pavilion Theatre, Weymouth, ENG October 30, 2005 Grand Theatre, Swansea, WAL November 1, 2005 Festival Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT November 2, 2005 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG November 3, 2005 Royal Center, Nottingham, ENG November 4, 2005 Broadway Theatre, Peterborough, ENG November 6, 2005 Alexandra Theatre, Birmingham, ENG November 7, 2005 Opera House, Manchester, ENG November 9, 2005 Embassy Theatre, Skegness, ENG November 11, 2005 Concert Hall, Stevenage, ENG November 12, 2005 Orchard Theatre, Dartford, ENG November 14, 2005 Guildhall, Preston, ENG November 16, 2005 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG November 17, 2005 Winding Wheel, Chesterfield, ENG November 18, 2005 North Wales Theatre, Llandudno, WAL December 13, 2005 St. Bride's Church, London, ENG (carol service; playing "I Believe In Father Christmas", with Church Choir & Ian Anderson on flute) May 9, 2006 Old Billingsgate Fishmarket, London, ENG (Charity gig for the Evelina Children's Hospital, with RD Crusaders: Roger Daltrey, Robert Plant, Simon Townshend, Lulu, Richard Desmond, Russ Ballard & Zoot Money) Greg Lake Band 2006 (Greg Lake, Florian Opahle, Trevor Barry, David Arch, Brett Morgan) August 21, 2006 Virgin Megastore, London, ENG Greg Lake UK Tour 2006 September 3, 2006 St. Davids Hall, Cardiff, WAL (cancelled) September 4, 2006 Broadway Theatre, Peterborough, ENG (cancelled) September 5, 2006 Embassy Theatre, Skegness, ENG (cancelled) September 7, 2006 Pavilion Theater, Rhyl, WAL (cancelled) September 10, 2006 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (cancelled) September 11, 2006 Assembly Rooms, Derby, ENG (cancelled) September 12, 2006 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG (cancelled) September 13, 2006 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (cancelled) September 14, 2006 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG (cancelled) September 15, 2006 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (cancelled) September 17, 2006 The Lowry, Salford, ENG (cancelled) September 18, 2006 The Hexagon, Reading, ENG (cancelled) September 19, 2006 BIC Pavilion, Bournemouth, ENG (cancelled) September 21, 2006 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (cancelled) September 22, 2006 St. Georges Hall, Bradford, ENG (cancelled) September 24, 2006 Journal Tyne Theatre, Newcastle, ENG (cancelled) September 25, 2006 Royal Concert Hall, Glasgow, SCOT (cancelled) September 26, 2006 Concert Hall, Motherwell, SCOT (cancelled) October 20, 2006 B.B. King Blues Club, New York City, NY (cancelled) October 25, 2006 Keswick Theater, Glenside, PA (cancelled) October ?, 2006 House of Blues, Atlantic City, NJ (cancelled) December 20, 2006 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (with Trans-Siberian Orchestra, playing on "Welcome back", "Christmas Eve" & "Sarajevo") December 21, 2006, Meadowlands, East Rutherford, NJ (with Trans-Siberian Orchestra, playing on "Welcome back", "Christmas Eve" & "Sarajevo") December 30-31, 2007 Quicken Loans Arena, Cleveland, OH (with Trans-Siberian Orchestra) May 28, 2008 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Greg joined Jethro Tull onstage and played "Lucky Man") Keith Emerson & Greg Lake 2010 Keith Emerson & Greg Lake US Tour 2010 April 1, 2010 Lakewood Civic Auditorium, Lakewood, OH (cancelled, rescheduled for May 5th) April 2, 2010 Keswick Theater, Glenside, PA (cancelled, rescheduled for May 6th) April 3, 2010 Ridgefield Play House, Ridgefield, CT (cancelled, rescheduled for May 8th) April 5, 2010 Ram's Head, Annapolis, MD April 6, 2010 The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA (cancelled, rescheduled for May 9th) April 8, 2010 Nokia Theatre Times Square, New York City, NY April 9, 2010 Theatre at Westbury, Westbury, NY April 10, 2010 Zeiteron Performing Arts Center, New Bedford, MA April 11, 2010 Lynn Auditorium, Lynn, MA April 13, 2010 Place des Arts, Montreal, QC April 16, 2010 Potawatomi Casino Northern Lights Theatre, Milwaukee, WI April 17, 2010 Star Plaza Theatre, Merrillville, IN April 18, 2010 Murat Theatre, Indianapolis, IN April 22, 2010 Gila River Casino - Wild Horse Pass, Chandler, AZ April 24, 2010 Las Vegas Hilton, Las Vegas, NV April 25, 2010 Orpheum Theatre, Los Angeles, CA April 26, 2010 The Grand Ballroom at the Regency Center, San Francisco, CA April 28, 2010 Pikes Peak Center, Colorado Springs, CO (cancelled) April 30-May 1, 2010 Granada Theater, Dallas, TX May 2, 2010 Verizon Wireless Theater, Houston, TX May 5, 2010 Lakewood Civic Auditorium, Lakewood, OH (rescheduled from April 1st) May 6, 2010 Keswick Theater, Glenside, PA (rescheduled from April 2nd) May 8, 2010 Ridgefield Play House, Ridgefield, CT (rescheduled from April 3rd) May 9, 2010 The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA (rescheduled from April 6th) May 11, 2010 Paramount Center for the Arts, Peekskill, NY May 14, 2010 Sherman Theatre, Stroudsburg, PA May 15, 2010 Trump Taj Mahal, Atlantic City, NJ October 4-5, 2010 Shibuya C.C. Lemon Hall, Tokyo, JPN (cancelled) October 7, 2010 Matsushita IMP Hall, Osaka, JPN (cancelled) November 14, 2010 Rabozaal, Amsterdam, NED (cancelled) November 16, 2010 Teatro Rossetti, Trieste, ITY (cancelled) November 19, 2010 Auditorium Conciliazione, Roma, ITY (cancelled) November 20, 2010 Treatro Carisport, Cesena, ITY (cancelled) November 21, 2010 Conservatorio Sala Verdi, Milano, ITY (cancelled) November 23, 2010 Teatro Politeama, Genova, ITY (cancelled) November 24, 2010 Teatro Palabam, Mantova, ITY (cancelled) November 26, 2010 Gran Teatro, Padova, ITY (cancelled) November 27, 2010 Saschall, Firenze, ITY (cancelled) November 30, 2010 Beethovensaal, Stuttgart, GER (cancelled) December 2, 2010 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER (cancelled) December 3, 2010 Oberschwabenhall, Ravensburg, GER (cancelled) December 6, 2010 Tempodrom, Berlin, GER (cancelled) December 7, 2010 Torwar, Warsaw, POL (cancelled) Japanese and european concerts WERE cancelled because of Keith' illness. Solo 2011 December 16, 2011 Salisbury Cathedral, Salisbury, ENG (with Ian Anderson for Christmas Charity Concert) 2012 Greg Lake Songs Of A Lifetime Tour 2012 April 11, 2012 Le Cabaret de Capitole de Québec, Québec City, QC April 12-13, 2012 Gesù Theatre, Montreal, QC April 15, 2012 Wilbur Theatre, Boston, MA April 17, 2012 Zeiterion Performing Arts Center, New Bedford, MA April 19, 2012 Keswick Theatre, Glenside, PA April 20, 2012 Music Hall, Tarrytown, NY April 21, 2012 Ridgefield Playhouse, Ridgefield, CT April 22, 2012 NYCB Theatre at Westbury, Westbury, NY April 24, 2012 The Birchmere, Alexandria, VA April 25, 2012 Carolina Theatre of Durham, NC April 26, 2012 Variety Playhouse Theatre, Atlanta, GA April 28, 2012 Capitol Theater, Clearwater, FL April 29, 2012 Florida Theatre, Jacksonville, FL April 30, 2012 Capitol Theater, Clearwater, FL May 3, 2012 Granada Theatre, Dallas, TX May 6, 2012 One World Theatre, Austin, TX May 9, 2012 Potawatomi Casino/Northern Lights Theatre, Milwaukee, WI May 10, 2012 Varsity Theater, Minneapolis, MN May 11, 2012 Opera House, Woodstock, IL May 12, 2012 Arcada Theatre, St. Charles, IL May 16, 2012 Arts Center, Mesa AZ May 17, 2012 Ventura Theater, Ventura, CA May 18, 2012 Orpheum Theatre, Los Angeles, CA May 19, 2012 Grand Ballroom at Regency Center, San Francisco, CA May 22, 2012 Triple Door Theatre, Seattle, WA May 24, 2012 Aladdin Theatre, Portland, OR May 26, 2012 La Quinta Resort & Spa-Ballroom, La Quinta, CA Greg Lake UK Tour 2012 November 12-13, 2012 Pocklington Arts Centre, Pocklington, ENG November 15, 2012 The Queen's Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT November 17, 2012 Lomond Auditorium, Glasgow, SCOT November 18, 2012 Mill Volvo Tyne Theatre, Newcastle, ENG November 19, 2012 Alexandra Theatre, Birmingham, ENG November 20, 2012 Philharmonic, Liverpool, ENG November 22, 2012 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG November 23, 2012 G Live, Guildford, ENG November 24, 2012 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG November 25, 2012 O2 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG November 28, 2012 Teatro Municipale, Piacenza, ITY December 1, 2012 Teatro Ambra alla Garbatella, Rome, ITY December 2, 2012 Auditorium Manzoni, Bologna, ITY December 3, 2012 Teatro Camploy, Verona, ITY December 4, 2012 Live Club, Milan, ITY December 5, 2013 Viper Club, Firenze, ITY 2013 February 16, 2013 Bartók Béla National Concert Hall, Budapest, HUN March 20-25, 2013 Grand Cayman, Ocho Rios, JAM (Moody Blues Cruise) April 5, 2013 Trading Boundaries, Sussex, ENG June 15-16, 2013 Shimokitazawa Garden, Tokyo, JPN June 18, 2013 Osaka Shinsaibashi Muse Hall, Osaka, JPN 2016 January 9, 2016 Conservatorio Nicolini, Piacenza, ITY (The Trustees of the “Conservatorio Nicolini” of Piacenza presented Greg Lake with a Honorary Degree in Music) Composition and Lyrics)